The storage of French fries in a frozen state in a bin, their distribution in measured quantities and their cooking to produce a high-quality product, pose various problems which to date have not all been satisfactorily resolved. Specifically, pre-cooked and frozen French fries, covered with ice, do not produce a satisfactory product after they are cooked in boiling oil.